What are the Benefits of Electronic Health Records?
''What are the Benefits of Electronic Health Records (EHR)? 'Efficiency The use of EHR technology helps to increase efficiency and improve levels of productivity. A robust EHR solution increases automation which can help to expedite workflows for the physician and staff which streamline patient care and increases profitability for the provider. With the advent of Smartphone and tablets, having an EHR solution that has mobile device capabilities, such as its own application, can further drive productivity and efficiency for the provider and make utilizing services more convenient for the patient. 'Quality of Care ' The use of EHR can benefit patients in various ways, whether it is filling their prescriptions more quickly which saves them time and increases convenience, or updating the patients list of medications and problems, which improves patient safety and the continuity of their care. EHR also increases the accuracy of recorded patient information and reduces possible mistakes, which also reduces safety risk and inconvenience for the patient. Using EHR as opposed to paper records improves the quality of care for the patient by increasing the speed and accessibility of information to physicians, which enables real time medical decision making, which is some cases is absolutely critical. Additionally EHR allows patients and providers to communicate more regularly and with a level of information security the patient can feel secure about. '''Chart Analysis/Completion The use of an EHR system means less reluctance on keeping track of paper documentation and more focus on the important data. EHR can provide automation that paper handling cannot and workflows can be generated via the system. Chart analysis is made quicker and easier with the use of EHR, which removes the necessity of reviewing large amounts of paper records notated with endless colored tabs for reference. EHR uses automation to generate and assign documentation to the correct physician or staff for review and signature. With less manually generated paperwork and review involved, there is less need for additional staff 'Coding' The use of EHR technology helps improve the quality and timeliness of medical coding. The quicker and more accurate the coding is helps the provider obtain reimbursements more effectively. The use of an EHR solution enables the access to real-time patient data, which enables organizations to start coding as soon as the information is entered. EHR can provide a more accurate and complete view of the patient experience and help the completion of coding in shorter timeframes. 'Records Management' With the implementation of an effective EHR system, management of patient records can be more streamlined and efficient, with less costly mistakes and errors due to the controls built into the EHR system, which can be designed to applicable specifications. Turnaround times are decreased due to the availability of records, which has a positive impact on the patient. Effective records management via EHR can expedite not only the transmission of medical data to other sources but also patient release as well. 'Patient Satisfaction/Engagement' The adoption of EHR can also lead to increased patient satisfaction and engagement. EHR technology can provide web based portals where patients can log into and update their personal information, which is very convenient for patients. These portals can be used to update demographical information, request medication refills, request and schedule appointments, set email appointment reminders, ask medical questions, etc. These portals can also contain helpful medical information that patients can use to further educate themselves about the issues that matter to them. 'Financial Incentives' Possible financial incentives are available if the decision is made to adopt EHR technology, depending on what vendor is used. There are programs available through Medicare and Medicaid that provide incentives for those providers who utilize EHR, and some of these financial incentives can be significant and can range from $40,000 - $60,000. There may also be an incentive available to providers relating to electronic prescriptions through the use of EHR. NEXT: The Impact of Electronic Health Records on Organizations